1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for laying down tape from a roll supply.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional devices for dispensing tape such as masking tape, adhesive tape, adhesive backed plastic tape, etc., a supply roll of the tape is rotatably carried by one portion of the dispenser with a distal end of the tape being extended from the roll supply to a cutting or tearing element, permitting the end of the tape to be separated from the supply roll and applied as desired with the user's hands. At times, such dispensers are utilized by manipulation thereof so as to cause the distal end of the tape to be attached to a surface and the entire dispenser moved rearwardly therefrom so as to withdraw a further portion of the tape from the roll supply and permit it to be then pressed against other portions of the surface. At best, such manipulation of the conventional dispensers is difficult and awkward and does not permit facilitated laying down of the tape along preselected lines.
Any substantial number of different tape-applying devices have been developed over the years as illustrated in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
677,128 Glenzinger 2,324,204 Fischer 2,334,458 Van Tuyl 2,932,421 Schiefer 3,098,782 Powers 3,051,223 Waltz 3,156,603 Robinson 3,404,058 Fink, Jr. 3,567,557 Kingery, et al 3,709,760 Knoner
Thus, in U.S. Pat. No. 677,128 of William Glenzinger, a striping and ornamenting device is illustrated having a handle attached at one end to a body and a plurality of rollers at the opposite end with tape strip roll being received rotatably within the body. In Howard L. Fischer, U.S. Pat. No. 2,324,204, a tape dispenser is shown wherein the body defines a casing further providing the handle means of the dispenser. The pressing roller is made of rubber or other soft material and may be molded with the axle shaft formed integrally, in which case, it is made of plastic material.
In U.S Pat. No. 2,334,458 of Sidney E. Van Tuyl, a label handling apparatus is shown defining an elongated dispensing channel for feeding gummed tags or labels in strip form and securing them successively to a receiving surface. In Ernest H. Schiefer, U.S. Pat. No. 2,932,421, a flat tape applicator is shown for applying adhesive tape along the edge of a sheet of material.
Edward Waltz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,051,223 shows a device for dispensing adhesive tape from a roll having an elongated hollow handle with means at the rear end for rotatably supporting the tape roll and a roller at the front end for applying the tape to a receiving surface. The applicator roller includes an axle having integral pins journalled in the hollow handle and includes a rubber outer sleeve. A lever is provided for retarding the rotational movement of the tape roll and is normally biased thereagainst by a suitable spring. The distal end of the tape is separated from the strip by rocking or pivoting the dispenser so as to draw the tape across the cutting edge of a cutting blade at the front end of a handle.
The Howard A. Powers, U.S. Pat. 3,098,782 shows a tape dispenser adapted to lay the tape in curving patterns without necessitating a change in the grip by the user on the dispenser handle. The handle is mounted for free rotatable movement relative to the pressing means with the lowest extremities of the pressing means being offset from the axis of rotation of the handle. The pressing means comprises a generally barrel-shaped, or crowned roller and the tape-severing means comprises a spring loaded cutter.
Clifford C. Robinson shows, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,156,603, a tape dispenser wherein an annular handle is provided with a projecting dispensing portion and which includes a rest for the user's index finger for controlling the laying down of the tape. The housing is provided with thin side walls which are reinforced and includes a window for determining the need for additional supply of tape.
In John F. Fink, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,404,058, a tape applicator is shown for dispensing double-faced pressure tape. A plurality of pressure rollers are located near the front and rear of the body, each defining grooved sealers with the roller near the forward end of the body defining a pressure applicator roller. A palm-conforming holding plate is provided on the housing for manually guiding the dispenser.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,557 of John D. Kingery, et al., a masking tape and masking paper applicator is disclosed including a handle frame and holder frame having common spring connecting means. The applicator roller has an enlarged bore permitting the roller to move relative to the axle for deflecting the roller tape and roller frame resiliently.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,760 of Joachim H. Knoner, a manual adhesive tape applicator is shown having a rear handle and central means for journalling a roll of adhesive tape. A supporting roller is provided at the front end of the frame in addition to the tape pressure applicator device.